1. Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and devices for determining a concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of, bodily fluid, as well as methods and devices which can be used to support the making of such determinations. Various embodiments of the disclosure also relate to patient connectors that are configured to prevent or substantially reduce separated flow of fluids. In various embodiments, the patient connector can generally prevent accumulation of fluid during a flushing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
It is advantageous to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood. This can be done, for example, in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, fluid flow in the tubes and channels of systems can occur in a non-laminar manner such that fluid is separated or becomes stagnant in some places and turbulent in others. These discontinuities can lead to fluid accumulation or clogging of tubes and patient connectors. Systems and methods described herein can mitigate and/or overcome these drawbacks, both in the context of fluid connections for analyte monitors and for fluid connections and flow paths in other contexts.